pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Fight For Freedom
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Fight For Freedom is the fifth Pokémon Mystery Dungeon game. It tells a story about the life of several Pokemon fighting against Team Captive and saving the world. The game is an RPG style similar to the previous games. You can play this game on Wii U and Nintendo Switch. Characters *Main character (Gen 1 - 8 starters or Pikachu or Eevee) *Friend Eevee (Thoughtful and Energetic) *Deino (Careless but wise) *Gurdurr (Serious) *Krokorok (Typical gangster) Story Chapter 1 The game begins with you teleporting into the Pokémon World where you have to pick the Pokemon you want to play as. Playable characters include the Gen 1 - 8 starters, Pikachu and Eevee. Your rival, however, is always Eevee despite your choice of character. You spawn in Route 1001 (a land of tall grass and a winding river), where you have to have to walk through for a while until you encounter a wild Yungoos. Your rival helps you defeat it and teaches you how to fight. You continue for a while (luckily there's not much longer of it) and then get to a small town where some of the Pokémon live. There you meet one of the main characters, being Deino. After a brief introduction, you and Eevee noticed a small Klink running around whilst squealing in pain, as if he just came back from a hard battle. Deino tells you to come to Route 1002 to find out who did it. On Route 1002, you can run through a long stretch fighting multiple Shinx of land until being blocked by a river. This leaves you to walk around the empty area near it looking for troublemaking Pokémon. After a while of searching, Eevee, who went with you, says that it seems like they were a Water-Type Pokémon if they had gotten away, as they must've used the river as an escape route. You run back to Deino with Eevee and tell him the news. He says, "Well, I guess we could use logs to make a way to get across the river. The way it blocks our path is so inconvenient." You then have to find 3 logs while defeating wild Shinx and Pidgey so you can cross the river. Upon crossing the river, you can then find out who hurt the poor Klink. Suddenly, a Krokorok with an Octillery show up. Eevee says that Krokorok probably used Octillery to get across the river, so his previous assumption was 50% correct. You, Deino and Eevee then have to fight Krokorok. He is a fairly tough battle, however if you let Deino do most of the work, then it is over with. Next, you have to leave them and go back to the small town. When you get back to the small town, you tell everyone about Krokorok’s evil actions. Some people volunteer to help you look for him. Eevee suggests going to Route 1003, but Deino and the volunteers (being Klink, Pikachu and Riolu) want to cross the river of Route 1002. You then have the choice of who you will follow. If you chose to follow Eevee, you go through Route 1003. This Route then follows into a large, dense forest that you have to traverse through. Fighting a lot of wild Rattatas can make this fight painstaking, however. Once in the forest, you find a Rattata being hurt by 2 Scraggy. You shout at them to not hurt the Rattata, but they refuse. Rattata tells you that they were calling him a weak useless Pokemon. This disgusts you and Eevee, so you go back to Deino to tell him the news. You find him back at the small town, and you tell him to follow you to Route 1003 where the poor Rattata was being harassed. If you chose to follow Deino, you have to go through Route 1002. Instead of being inhabited by Pidgeys, there are now Butterfree instead. This is easy, however, as 5 people are fighting weak Pokemon. Where you usually have to cross the river, it has dried up and is now a small trench. You and the volunteers look for a way to get across, but to no avail. In frustration, you leave Route 1002. On the way back, Klink gets caught in a net and can’t be freed. You go to tell Eevee about this, but he tells you about some poor Rattatas being abused. First, you go to the cave to fight the two Scraggy. Deino talks to them about why some many minor Pokemon have been harassed. One of them says some other Pokemon forced him into it, but Deino doesn’t believe him. Eevee decides to chase the two mean Pokemon, and you chase them to where Klink got stuck in a net. The Scraggy laugh at Klink who is trapped, and he begins to cry. However, the tears cause damage to the net and set him free.The Scraggy continue their comedic escape, and make their way across the river. After trudging through the muddy pit for a long time, you find a boulder, blocking the water from getting through. Scraggy says that the plan was working, indicating that they purposefully did it. Deino, getting more and more mad with them, uses Dragon Rage on them and they get scared. They run away and call for help. 2 Krokoroks come to help (One of them being the one who hurt Klink) and you have to fight them. They are the first boss battle in the game. Once defeated, they call in for help and a Krookodile comes to the rescue. Deino, Eevee And Pikachu get mad at him. Pikachu uses a thunderbolt, just making Krookodile laugh at their stupidity. Riolu uses a mega punch and Krookodile gets mad at him. Krookodile uses Crunch on all of them and they pass out. Chapter 2 You, Eevee, Deino and the volunteers wake up in a lair owned by the Scraggy, the 2 Krokorok and Krookodile (otherwise known as Team Captive). Krokorok opens a chamber in the room that contains a Pokemon called Venometal, an Ultra Beast. Krokorok tells it to use Sludge Bomb when a dozen Gurdurr run into the lair, hurting members of Team Captive and hurrying you out. They tell you Venometal is an extremely dangerous that Team Captive have gotten into their possession illegally. Upon getting out, you find yourself in Route 1004. You advance through Route 1004 to a large city (called The PokeCity Of Simalp) that is inhabited by many Pokemon. The Gurdurr welcome you to the city, but then say they have to go to a cave for something dangerous on Route 1004. That leaves you in the city to look around for members of Team Captive, in which you do when trying to leave the city to go to Route 1005. These members are two Purrloin, in which you have to battle. When you defeat them, they cry out for help, and a Liepard comes that you also have to fight. Once defeating all of them, something terrible happens. An earthquake starts, shaking the city from side to side, leaving it in ruins. The Gurdurr from earlier come back, telling you to come to the cave with them, so you follow. They say that the person who built the city lives in the cave, so he could rebuild it. Eevee and Deino stay back at the ruins, looking around for Team Captive members. The cave you go into is called Littup Cave, a cave on Route 1004 that has a secret entrance that you can enter on Route 1002. This cave is known for its rare materials and its expense of lava. When in there, you have to fight a lot of Slugma and Zubat. The cave is massive - so you’ll have to be fighting Pokemon for a very long time. Eventually, you find a Conkeldurr, the one who built The PokeCity Of Simalp. You and the Gurdurr tell him about the earthquake, and he confirms it’s existence. However, he also tells you that it caused a poor Golbat to get stuck under a rock. The Gurdurr save him, and you escape the cave with Conkeldurr. When you get back to The PokeCity, Eevee and Deino get surrounded by several Sandile who are members of Team Captive. The Sandile capture Deino, but Eevee luckily sneaks away. That leaves you, Klink, Riolu, Pikachu, Eevee and the Gurdurr to look for Deino. You begin by going to the Team Captive lair, and you find two Sandshrew defending the entrance that you have to battle if you want to get in. Upon defeating them, you can enter the lair. The area inside is littered with Sandile, Scraggy, Sandshrew and Krokorok that you have to take down. Every single one can give you a run for your money. After that, you have to go down to the next floor (that doesn’t have as many Pokemon, but a few tough Salazzle to fight). On the next floor is the floor that Deino is trapped on. Not only is Deino trapped, but the Krookodile takes hostage of some of the Gurdurr, and Riolu. That leaves you, Eevee, Klink, Pikachu and 2 Gurdurr. With this team, you have to fight Venometal (who is on that floor) and Krookodile. Venometal is a very tough Pokemon to fight alone, but accompanied with Krookodile can make this boss fight unbearable. Once you’ve finished the fight, you go back to the top of the Team Captive lair and notice that the PokeCity is nearly rebuilt because of Conkeldurr’s hard work. To stop Team Captive even further, you go to Route 1005 to look for any Pokemon supporting them. When you get there, you see two Scraggy that are in Team Captive convincing a Carnivine to join Team Captive. You, Deino and Eevee tell Carnivine to refrain from joining Team Captive as they are evil. Carnivine understands, and decides to join you or your quest to rid the Simalp region of Team Captive members. Now you have Riolu, Klink, Deino, Eevee and Carnivine running around with you. Up ahead is a desert filled with Ground-Type Pokemon. This is a bad thing because most Team Captive members are ground types (like Sandile, Krokorok, Scraggy and Sandshrew). Chapter 3 You and your friends start going through the desert. A sandstorm kicks up, making the desert impossible to get through. This leaves you to find another way to get past it. Deino has the idea of creating a Dragon Breath shield to protect themselves from the sandstorm. You try it, but it only works for a while. Eevee has the idea of putting several leaves over their eyes so they aren’t hurt from the sandstorm. You try this, but you can’t see the direction you’re going. This makes you, Deino, Eevee and the volunteers fall in a pit. Now you have to find a way to escape. Klink has the idea to shoot metal to create blocks big enough to make a stair case. You try this, but Klink can’t create the block, as he then gets tired. This leaves you stuck in the pit forever. However, a Caterpie comes along and says that he was a member of Team Captive, but not for long. He wasn’t respected there, and was called ‘a useless bug’ most of the time. This makes him cry, but Eevee asks if he could shoot a String Shot down to help them climb up, and he does. This helps Deino, Eevee, Riolu, Pikachu and Klink escape. Caterpie feels a bit more useful after helping someone climb out of a pit. The gang take off their leaves and admit that they can’t use anything to help them get past the desert. While traversing the desert, you come across a cliff that is on the side of the region. If you sit there, you can see endless water. Riolu sits on the cliff and stares out into the ocean. All of the water Pokemon shining brilliantly in the sea mesmerise him. When he wasn’t noticing, a Numel snuck up behind him. Eevee points it out and Riolu turns around. The Numel asks to sit next to him, but Riolu says that there is only room for one Pokemon. Numel denies this, and tries to sit on there with him, resulting in Numel pushing him off - to his demise. Riolu falls into the sea and is eaten whole by a Gyarados. This makes Eevee tear up while hitting Numel in confused frustration (he couldn’t handle the situation). Numel starts crying as well because he felt bad. Deino starts to whimper along with them and you do too. The sad group wander through the desert crying about the loss of their dear friend. To get through the rest of the desert, you need to head east. Up in this direction are a lot of Geodude that you have to fight. If you go east for long enough, you arrive at Route 1006, a peaceful savannah. However, this route’s supposed peace is interrupted by the appearance of some strange Pokemon that look like PokeBalls. They say that they are scientists and need volunteers to test out an experiment. You and your friends volunteer, and the strange Pokemon take you to a cave on Route 1006. You have to walk through there for a long time, until you come across a strange machine that pumps out stars. There is also a tube, big enough to fit a Charizard. One of the strange Pokemon tells you to enter it. You decide to enter, and you are then shocked with green electricity, giving you a headache. Your surroundings are then faded to black. Then, the mythical Pokemon Deoxys appears before you. While moving his tentacles, he asks you about your troubles. You then tell him about Team Captive and the death of Riolu. He says that one day, Riolu shall come back, and that Team Captive will cause havoc and will not be stopped, unless someone like you steps in and puts a stop to them. Deoxys turns into orange and blue glitter, and your surroundings are turned back to normal again. Category:Fanon Games